The guardian
by elly32
Summary: This is ScullyKrycek story, cos I really like them together.
1. Chapter 1

_A.N.: This is my first X File story, with my favorite pair Scully/Krycek. I want it to be at least few chapters long but I haven't decided yet... ._

_ Sorry for bad english but it isn't my first language, sadly:( _

Disclaimer: I don't own them

**I**

Scully was really tired. Another wild ghost chase, another crazy theory and more bruises on her body.

- My life is pathetic- she decided.

This was going on for almost five years and each new case ended the same: one big NOTHING. Sometimes she just wanted to scream at Mulder or punch him really hard to make him notice her, not Scully but Dana.

Yeah right, such miracle is not going to happened ever- it was one of few things she was positive, but still it didn't help with her frustration.

Then she heard it. A strange sound, similar to wounded animal cry but most definetly it came from human just outside her window. Cursing her

own bad luck she went outside to check it.At first she saw nothing but then another whimper helped her traced a person lying near the building wall.

It was a man, dressed in black and as far as she could said definetly in bad shape. Scully couldn't tell because of pitch black what was wrong but she recognised the smel of blood so without thinking she decided to take him home.

-Relax, I'm a doc, let me help you- she tried to calm him

He didn't acknowlege her presence but let her lift him and leaning heavilly against her body they slowly make their way to apartment.

Scully didn't rise her head until they were inside simply because he was bigger then she and it took a lot of strange to support him. When the door closed behind them she finally did it and almost had a heart attack.

- It's he, a murder, a traitor, a rat- those thoughst were rushing inside of her brain as she stared at the wounded Alex Krycek face.

He looked awful. Pale face with cuts brusises and all right side of his abdomen was covered with blood. When he heard her gasp Krycek opened his eyes and looked at her, when their gaze met she jump back wonderig were the hell was her gun. But Krycek didn't make any attempted to attack, insted he simply sat at the floor without sound, head rest on door.

Scully picked up her S&W and aimed it at him

- What are you want?- she asked, her finger on trigger

He didn't anserwed just swept his eyes at her taking her whole body and then with some kind of satisfaction written on his face close his eyes once more.

- Anserw me god damm it!- this time it was more like scream

But still no reaction.

Then it hit her, he was unconcious.

She knew she should call Mulder and propably whole SWAT team but something stoped her. He really looked bad, and despite her better jugment she was woried about him.

With one quick move Scully took her gun beside her waistband and went for first aid kit.

- I'll call for back up later- she told herself while she was taking care of long and deep knife made wound on Krycek right side.Finishing it she took blanket from couch and cover him with it. She knew that he didn't have any weapon but still she handcuff him and then sat on the couch with the gun and her cell.

- Well, it's time to make some calls- she started to press the buttons but stopped remembering how the last Krycek inerogation looked like when Mulder was involed, and there was now way in hell that Krycek would survive the same treating in his shape.

- I'd call him tomorow- with that she prepared herself for being on guard all night.

--------

She didn't know what had wake her up, but as soon as she opened her eyes she knew. Krycek was gone.

- Shit! - she cursed noticing the blanket lieing next to door with her cuffs on top.

- Great Scully, just great- she was checking her apartment looking for any "suprieses" from her guest but there was none.

- Now what? Go tell Mulder and Skinner what exactly? I had him in my home whole night but I didn't call for you guys because I felt sorry for him?! - she laughted imagining look on her parnter face.

- Well I can always pretend that it was a very bad dream- she made her minde picking up desertet blanket.

-------

The whole day was really stresfull. Mulder and his theory were more annoying then usual and Scully actualy started to think of every possible way to make him shut up but lucky to her Skinner secretary saved them both.

- Agent Scully director Skinner want's to see you

- I'm on my way- she almost run to the door silently blessing dear bald man all the way to his office.

-You want to see me sir- she asked coming to his office

- Yes agent please come in.

Scully entered and saw another person sitting on the chair. It was an older black man, wearing some kind of grey-brown suit who stood up seeing her.

- Agent Scully this is Detective Gibson from Washington PD- Skinner introduced her to a stranger.

- Nice to meet you detective- they exchange handshake.

- Please sit down- director gesture her another chair while detective sat down

Scully started to wondering what this about and praying that it wasn't about Krycek, cos she still couldn't it all figure out.

Gibson looked at her and started in low tone:

- Today morning a body was found near your apartament...

Scully rose her eyebrow questionagly at him and he hand her a photo

- Do you recognise him?

She took it half sure that she would seen Krycek death face on and it sadden her. But much to her suprise it wasn't him.

- I'm sorry but don't.May I asked why are you here detective?

Skinner smiled at that while Gibson anserwed calmly

-Well aparently agent that man knew you.- at Scully's blank stare detective gave an explenetion- He had some of your photos, your adress and key to your bulding doors not to mention a weapon without serial number.

Scully started to be seriously alarmed at that. She knew how dangerous world could be. She took another look at picture, the man was white with brown hair, and smal lips, a anonymous and possibly dangerous stranger.

- Are you ok?- Skinner asked

- Yes sir- she reassured him quickly and asked detective:

- Do you know who he was?

- Not yet, he didn't have an ID and we still checking his prints.

- Shit.Shit.Shit.Not again- Scully mentaly cursed- Not another fucking mystery.

- And how did he died if I may asked- she wanted any kind of information at the moment.

Gibson looked at her seriously before anserwing:

- Aparently there was a figh, he died from knife wound, but manage to hurt his killer, we found a lot of blood witch didn't belong to our victim  
- Steady Scully steady- he told herself keeping her eyes down on the photo while her mind was racing- knife wound blood killer, no fucking way in hell that could be coincidence.

- Agent Scully?

- I'm sorry but I can't help you detective.

- Well that's ok, that was a long shot anyway- detective stood up and shake both her and Skinner hands, then nodd to Skinner- I'll keep you inform.

- Thank you detective- director anserwed

Before Gibson left he addresed Scully:

- I guess your guardian angel was at job last night agent- he smiled before closing door behind him.

- Scully I want you to be extra carefull before it all clean up- Skinner made sure that it didn't sound as plea

- Understood sir- Scully anserwed in soldier's style

Skinner smile at that, somehow she always manege to make him smile.

- Well I must say he was right about the whole angel thing- director headed to his chair witch was a sight that she can go

- Yeah- Scully said and escaped from the office

On the way to the basement she had to smirk at that thought

- Alex Krycek as someone's guardian angel?! No way!- but still she found it hard to belive in all that had happened during last 24 hours.

- What a day!

------------

**_Please rr!_**


	2. Chapter 2

_A.N.Thank you xfileslover for your review, it really cheer me up:):):)_

_I just can't abandon this story so here is next chapter, it's short, but I hope you'll like it:):):)_

_And the voice ("marked like that") Krycek is arguing with is inside his head, but don't worry his _

_not crazy:)_

---------------------------------------

Alex Krycek stumbled to open door to his apartment. He was realy worn out. He slumped on the bed an covered his eyes with arm. He knew that he should check his wounded side, as far as he could tell it's started bleeding again. But firstly he had to clear his mind a bit.

The last night events vere just to unbeliveble.

Dana Scully, FBI devoted agent, Mulder's partner and friend had taken care of him. He honestly doubted if anyone would have belived in this.

When he opened his eyes early this morning he was shocked to see her sitting on the couch. And there was noone else around, she didn't call for back up, didn't shot him... cuffs weren't even worht to be mention at the moment

_"Yes of course, and your acctions last night were very rationall" _Krycek sarcastily remarked himself

And he knew it was true.

As soon as he found out about a hitman, he was on his way to Scully's house. Why? He didn't know. But when he had seen that other guy, he had just acted, without hestiation.

_"And you speaking about normalcy?, Since when YOU go after someone without reason?"_

" I had a reason" Krycek mentaly quareled with himself

_" Yeah, right, to keep him away from Scully. That's very your style"_

"Shut up!"

Krycek stood up and went to bathroom.

After he had taken care of his wound he sat once more. Theoreticly he should have been on the plane right now, heading to new job. But something stopped him in Washington.

_" Or maybe someone, common be honest with yourself, for once"_

" I told you to shut up"

Alex took the phone and dialed a number.

" I need more information as soon as possible" he simply said. Krycek knew that it was a risk but he simply had to know who was after her this time, and the man on the other side of the line was the one to get him those.

Krycek hung up, and went to the window.

The rain had started.

He rested his foremhand on the glass.

He just couldn't leave, not now.

"I'm doing this only because it's important to keep her with Mulder, no one else can stop him that easily like her" he said aloud but snearky voice in his head replied _"Yeah, right_".

------------------------------------------------------

**So what do you think?**

**Please rr...**


	3. Chapter 3

_Two days later_

Krycek run the information he had received over and over in his mind. It wasn't good at all.

He made sure that both Police and FBI would know who exactly was after Scully, but deep down he knew that it was not merely enough.

'They should take her away from her' he thought, but of course they didn't. She was still in Washington, cos those morons had believed that police car outside her house and one exactly one FBI agent would be enough to protect her.

It was over for him however. He did what he could, the rest was none of his business.

' _Then why you still here?' _the voice inside his head was snark

He didn't know why, well actually he did.

Over a years he had learned to follow his instinct and right know it was kicking in alarm.

But this time not for him but for her.

'_ Then don't stand here like a moron. Go there and check it!'_

He made up his mine and grabed his leather jacket.

' _Hurry up, hurry up' _the feeling became more intense

---------------------

Scully took a deep breath to calm herself down. She still couldn't believe in all what had happened.

Only yesterday Skinner and Gibson had told her about this whole mess around her.

It wasn't THEM this time, no it was simpler.

Two months ago while she had been working with Mulder on the case in California she accidentally had crossed her way with narcotics dealers. It had been pure coincidence but along with California FBI agents they had maneged to stop a large cocaine transport and what was more important even arrested some "big fish".

And now because of that she was in trouble. Clearly it was just her bad luck that it was her testimony that could brought one of the most important dealer in CA to his down fall.

She sight and closed the curtains. Mulder had suggested that he would stay with her, but she refused. Yes he was her partner annoying as he was, and she trust him. But truth to be told she would have had to worry about his safety as well if he had stayed. He just wasn't borne as survivor.

The apartment was silent so she clearly heard light scratched behind her door. Someone was there. She quickly went to the window and pried at the street. There. A black van near a police car with a man inside. It didn't look normal for her, no cop would allowed any car to parked like that.

She started to her bedroom where her gun was but stopped as she heard a footsteps there. There were at least two of them, and she was trapped in her living room. She quickly and as silently as she could open the window and snuck through it. The ground was hard and she cursed silently. Mind full to not be spotted by a man in the car she started to move near the building wall when to strong hand griped her from behind while another one covered her mouth.

She started to struggle but he was much stronger than her, so it was pointless. Suddenly a strangely familiar scent of him had hit her. She knew that scent. Krycek.

------------------------

_' I was almost to late' _that was only thought in his mind at the moment. When he had arrived near Scully's home he had spotted them immediately, black van, how predictable. He had moved in this direction when he had saw her jumping on the ground. He had reacted instinctively, just grabbing her and moving to some more safe place witch at the moment was his car. He barely managed to push her inside when first of the many bullets passed near.

" Head down" he barked at her while starting a car.

_'I had to get us out of there' _was his only thought

----------------------------------------

**Tell me please what do you think about it...:)**

**Should I continue?**


	4. AN

Hi everyone!

I'm sorry for lack of upd, and I assure you that I didn't abandon this story.

But since I didn't receive any rr about my last chappy, I've started to think that there is nobody interested in reading " The guardian" any more.

So, if you want me to continue, **please** let me know.


	5. Chapter 5

_A.N. Hi everyone! Thank you for your support! _

_I'm glad that there are readers interested in this story:) _

_As I promise here is another part, enjoy!_

---------------------------------------------------

After being able to think again Scully cursed herself.

' Way to go genius! Escape assassin only to jump into another one!'

She dared a quick glance toward her companion, her head still down.

He seemed to be concentrated on a road, one hand on the wheel, second dangerously close to his gun in waistband

' Oh shit, oh shit! Mulder where are you now?!' Scully risked a glance toward passenger doors

She couldn't guess how fast they were driving, but as far as she could tell even few broken bones were better option then Alex Krycek company.

Slowly she reached her hand toward handle only to be stooped by his harsh voice

" I wouldn't if I were you"

She gasped meeting his icy glare.

" They I are still behind us" he added

Scully turned her head to see a black van chasing toward them.

' Definitely not good ' she decided

" Where are you going? " she asked but he didn't respond

Well, killer or not Dana Scully wasn't someone who liked to be ignored.

Her temper started to rising.

" I asked where the hell are you going !" she said in her don't you dare mess with me tone

Krycek shot her an annoyed look

" Just shut up and let me driving, I've saved your sorry ass, and right now I'm trying to get us out of here" he snapped

Scully gulped " Nobody asked you for it, I was doing fine!"

Krycek didn't even try to answer that, he just focused on driving while his mind was racing.

-----------------------------

' What the hell I'm doing' he screamed at himself for about a hundred time

' Saving Dana Scully '

' That's the point, what next a guys night out with Mulder and Skinner?!'

' Brrrrr! Don't even think about it! Just drive, they are still too close!'

' So what, she's not my problem!'

' Yeah right , that's way you stopped her from escaping your car!'

' Well I didn't save her ass only to watch it break onto road...Fuck!'

' My point exactly!'

-----------------------------

They were driving extremely fast and Scully grabbed her seat tightly, she wasn't fan of speeding, although she had to admit that he was far better driver then Mulder.

And it seemed to be working, the van was farer away every second.

Suddenly Krycek made a sharp turn and they crossed the street only to crash on almost invisible road.

Scully took a deep breath, at least they lost their tail if only for a while.

" Why are you doing this?" she asked with curiosity, after all as hard as she found it to admit he had saved her life

" Because" he said stooping his car in the middle of nowhere

' OK, now I'm death' Dana realized

In the silence of the care her cell started ringing.

Both of their hands reached for it

------------------------------

So how was that?????

Please don't forget to leave me your comment!

Pretty please:):):):)


	6. Chapter 6

_A.N. Here is another chappy of story! Thank you Sara and Spooky Zaragoza for your comments:):):)_

_I also received some very unpleasant opinions and I must say they make me feel rather sad, so if you don't like this pairing simply DO NOT READ IT!_

_I appreciate constructive criticism, but I really don't need to deal with someone's vulgarism and hatred to other people!_

------------------------------------------------------

Their hands collided but Scully managed to grab it first. The ID caller said it was Mulder. And that was the only thing she managed to see before Krycek grabbed her roughly and took it from her. With one quick move he switched the phone off.

" Let me go!" Scully struggled in his tight grip

" Calm down!" he barked holding both of her wrist in one hand while using other one to remove battery from the phone.

" That won't work, Mulder will know that something is wrong when I didn't answer! He'll be looking for me, so just let me go!" she wriggled even more

" Not necessary, he may think that you are on some hot-date" Krycek flashed her a smile

Scully only groaned.

" Now, I let go of your hands, but one wrong move and you will continue this journey in the trunk" Alex voice was deadly serious

Scully gulped, she's hated trunks ever since her kidnapping. _' He wouldn't dare, would he?'_

Krycek took opportunity of her thoughtfulness and quickly cuffed her both hands to the handle doors.She was immobilize but her hands and cuffs were invisible to anyone outside.

" Son of a bitch!" Scully tug at her bonds and sent him a deadly glare

" No, as far as I know of course" Krycek turn the ignition on " Now be quiet, and it all go smoothly unless you prefer trunk"

Scully just turned her face away from his and started ahead.

_' Please Mulder, use your brain, and get me out of here,ASAP!!!!'_

-----------------------------

Their had been driving for about an hour before hay reached small gas station. During all this time Scully hadn't managed to get a single word from Krycek no matter what kind of insult she had thrown at him so now she was extremely pissed.

" You do one unnecessary move or say anything and all the people inside are death, got it" Krycek said in very serious tone.

Scully only nodded, not trusting herself to speak.

" Good" he said and went outside

Scully watched him desperately trying to find a way to escape.

Her eyes dropped to the floor and there she spotted it. A piece of metal, a fragment of paper clip!

She risked another glance at Krycek and dived to reach it. Muscles in her upper arms protested and the cuffs dug into her body painfully. Top of her fingers felt it.

_' A little more, just ...come on'_ she stretched even more and finally clasped it between her two fingers _' YES!'_

She sat up straight and slowly manipulate to free her hands, she was almost done when the driver's doors opened.

" I thought you may be thirsty" he said offering her a bottle of water

" You must be insane to think that I'll take anything from you, I can bet it's poisoned" Scully snapped

" Suit yourself" he replied and put the bottle in her hand reach " Maybe you'll change your mind"

All of sudden she felt a tiny prick and her consciousness started to withdrawn.

She noticed the needle he put away and groaned _' Damn him, he tricked me again'_ .

Within minutes she was sleeping.

_' Finally, peace and quiet'_ Krycek started the car

-------------------------------------------

Scully felt her consciousness was back but she stopped herself from opening her eyes.

The longer her kidnapper thought she's unconscious the better for her.

Carefully, trying not to change her breathing pattern she finally opened one of the cuffs.

_' YES! Now you'll see you bastard!!!!'_

Krycek stopped the car and took a look. Small cabin was almost invisible, hidden between large trees.

_' Not the best place but we don't have other options at the moment. It'll be enough to lurk for some time'_

_' WE? LURK? SOME TIME? It's sounds interesting'_

Krycek ignored his inner dialog. For know he preferred to act rather than pondering why he's doing it.

He would have plenty of time to do it later.

He went of the car and approached passenger doors. _' If she's still unconscious I'll have to carry her inside'_

Scully heard him approaching and brace herself

_' It's my chance, now or never so don't spoil it girl!'_

As soon as he opened the door he kicked with all her strength and ran without looking back, knowing that she would have lost any fight with him, especially after being drugged.

Krycek groaned slightly_ ' Christ, that actually hurt'_

He got up from the ground and chased after her.

_' Why am I bothering, I should just let her go, it's not that she may threaten me right now'_

but he didn't stop running.

-----------------------------------------------

**Hope you like it:):):):)**

**Please review:):):):):):)**


	7. Chapter 7

_A.N.Hi! I'm back!_

_Thank you for all your reviews!_

_I love receiving them!_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Shit! Shit! Shit!" Scully stopped for a moment and leaned against the tree.

She ran all the time for the last 15 minutes and her body started protesting.

_' Where the hell am I?_' she looked around , but only thing she saw were trees. Not a sign of a road and worse she didn't have a clue where Krycek was.

The optimist would think that Krycek simply give up and let her walk away. But if Scully knew one thing for certain that it's been the fact that Alex Krycek has never given up.

Dana touched scratches which were left on her face by branches and flinched, own blood was never a pleasant view for her.

_'OK, you will be feeling sorry for yourself later, now better start running'_ she moved down hoping that in the end she will come across the trace of the civilization.

_'I hate trees!'_ she thought running_ 'if I survive it in one piece, I swear, no more trips to...'_ the line of her thoughts was interrupted by the root on which she stop over.

" No!" she cry out losing ground under her feet and feeling pain in the ankle.

For a moment she could swear she heard other voice but she preferred to focus her attention on her falling in order to save herself from breaking neck

.-----------------------------------------------------------------------

' Why there is so many trees here?!' Krycek cursed

_'Since it is forest, genius'_

'Shut up!'

_'It is you who should shut up and move your ass! You must find her! '_

' I mustn't! '

_' Of course, and therefore you are still running! Use your head, not muscles! '_

Krycek stopped and he started listening. Living his life he learned several tricks and he knew that rushing blindly after the victim wasn't the best strategy of the hunt.

_' Go get her tiger...'_

He noticed the red of her hair between trees and smirked. Redheads don't have chance.

He moved to her side and reached just in time to see her fall.

Instinctively he lunged forward stretching his hand out. He was late for the split second.

He could only watch how she was rolling into the hole.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Scully ended up down on something hard.

With her eyes closed she tested the effect of her limbs.

It looked like that only her ankle had suffered damage.

She groaned when she heard the sound of the applause.

She opened eyes and came across Krycek who was glancing at her with look full of amusement. He stood right by her.

" It was impressive" Krycek smirked

"Screw up !" Dana growled, her ankle looked rather bad and she was fed up with that day

Krycek watched her leg and asked "Does it hurt?"

" What do you think ?!" Scully has always hated silly questions

" That's good "Krycek responded not paying attention to her fury" Maybe next time you will think twice before you decide to kick me and to try to escape."

Scully geared herself up to give him lashing out of the life time, but his shoulder which picked her up from the earth had stopped her.

" What the hell do you think you doing ?!"

Krycek calmly throw her over his shoulder " And what do you think?! " he asked sarcastically " now shut up unless you want me to drop you "

Scully went quiet not feeling like another rough landing.

" You see, it not so difficult" he noticed

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_' Fuck, it looked out threateningly!'_

' I know' Krycek moved very fast wanting to get rid of the Scully closeness as soon as possible.

Not because she was heavy. Not at all, she weighed less than nothing.

The problem was that when he'd seen her fall he'd been more terrified than he was willing to admit .

And now her closeness didn't improve the situation at all.

He only hoped that she had seen nothing in his eyes or heard in his voice.

_' Better admit it, you are in trouble'_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

" We are here " Krycek speak for the first time since he'd picked her up from the ground.

Scully turned away her head and best as she could from her position examined the house .

It looked very small.

_' Home sweet home'_ she thought sarcastically

Krycek climbed three steps and they were inside.

There was completely dark and Scully for a moment was afraid that right away they would hit some piece of furniture and she will end not only with the dislocated ankle but also with the broken head.

Quickly however she understood that Krycek was very well familiar with location of each object. He passed them without effort and in one smooth move he seated her in the soft armchair but still not freeing her hands which he held tightly in one of his.

Scully strained her eyes but with difficulty she noticed only an outline for his form.

The metallic crack and cold bands on her wrists assured her that again she was cuffed .

She heard his footsteps move away from her and after a bit crack of matches.

Krycek light up a few spark plugs on and he turned to her.

Scully flinched waiting for inevitable.

Krycek observed her carefully for a moment and then he began "And now we will set a few principles..."

----------------------------------------------------------------

**How was that??????????????**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!**


	8. Chapter 8

_A.N. THANK YOU Regurgitos Histericos and JPC73 for your reviews!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

_I LOVE receiving them!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Scully gulped.

He looked confident and calm Krycek was in her opinion a very dangerous Krycek.

However she didn't let herself to be afraid instead she glared at him.

Krycek shook his head , Dana Scully wasn't one of those women who succumbed without a fight.

"Firstly no more action like that I don't have time nor willingness to chase you all over forest, and I guarantee that alone you won't reach the track, so you can forget about it "

Scully loosened up slightly. It looked that he didn't intend to kill her, yet.

" Secondly you will stay here for some time and I would prefer not to cuff you twenty-four hours a day or lock you in the basement, so I expect a little bit of cooperation"

"You are calling it a cooperation?!" Scully raised her cuffed hands up

" This is a result of your own stupidity "

" YOU!" Scully took a deep breath" What am I doing here why the hell did you kidnapped me?!"

Krycek didn't answer at first but turned his back to her and explained leaving as it's something obvious" I didn't kidnap you I rescued your sorry ass "

_'He's right '_ Scully acknowledged it but didn't intend to admit it aloud

He came back after a few seconds and tossed something heavy and wet onto her knees .

" What the fuck?!" Scully cried out

" Ice for your ankle, it should help "he clarified easily

Scully didn't answer but she put the pack to the aching place, it helped a little.

" You're welcome" he said sarcastically.

Scully glared at him.

Krycek shook his head "And here I have always thought that you have better manners than Mulder" he approached her and pulled her up by her arm.

Scully stood up stumbling "What do you think you're doing?!"

" I thought that you would like to take care of your ankle in the bathroom " he explained

" You could say that, instead of to jerking me as some caveman! "she snarled

" I had a hunch that if I had asked you to got up I would have hared a few very indecent words "

Scully was about to answer him but the common sense forced her to stay quiet, she didn't want him to go furious, besides she would have probably react exactly like that.

" And before you start yelling, it's the quickest way" he announced throwing her over his shoulder again.

Scully huffed gripping her ice firmly. That guy was a real caveman.

He carried her to the next room. That one was lighted by an oil lamp and Scully could look around a little better .

It was smaller than the one in which she'd been a moment ago and as much as she could said totally deprived of windows.

Krycek opened the next door and he seated her on the toilet.

" We have warm water here but there is no electricity" he clarified putting the lamp next to her

"Marvelous" she stated looking around

"Here you have bandages and clean towel" he opened the cupboard by the sink

"Would you mind?!" she asked lifting her hands

"Of course, but I'm warning you, one stupid move and you'll spend this night in the basement handcuffed and gagged, clear?" he said freeing her hands.

Scully nodded. At the moment she was more interested in ankle then anything else.

" When you will finish call " he said

"Huh?" Scully asked surprised, but only thing that she heard was cliques of the turned lock.

That bastard locked her up in the bathroom.

" Son of a bitch" she hissed barely stopping herself from kicking and punching in the door.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Krycek left the bedroom and stopped in place hearing.

For a moment complete silence prevailed.

He tensed muscles.

After a bit a hum of water and a hiss of pain sounded in the air.

Alex breathed and entered the main room.

Small kitchen was situated in an allocated corner. Unfortunately last time he had been there he had left behind only few cans since he hadn't predicted unexpected guest..

' It seams that I'll be washing in cold water' he noticed grimly listening to the fuss of rushing water.

Generator which heated water and powered the refrigerator wasn't very strong.

_' Yeah, so what. It's as if you haven't done it before'_

' That's not the point! '

_' Then what?! '_

' Principles, why I had to wash in cold water because of Dana Scully '

_' Since she needs warm water more than you do '_

' And since when I'm a knight in shinning armor?! '

'_ Since now! Better hurry up because when she'll come she'll be certainly hungry '_

' So what?! '

_' So that! Move your ass and heat up this bean jackass! '_

Krycek grumped but after a moment's thought, opened the second can. After today's experience and the dose of the drug he'd given her she had to be ravenously hungry.

_'That's my boy!'_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Scully put the towel back and shouted "Krycek!"

The door opened seconds later and Scully had to admit that the guy was fast.

One could think that he stood listening at the door.

" You done?" he asked

"Yes" she said.

Fortunately her ankle wasn't too damaged.

Slightly hobbling she moved toward the exit.

Krycek made the move in her direction but she stopped it

"Don't you dare! I'm not a sack you can throw!"

Krycek chuckled but let her reach the door on her own.

Her senses were struck by a smell of the food and her stomach reminded about itself by loud rumbling.

Sully felt blush spreading on her face. She mentally scowled herself

_'You are in the presence of the professional assassin and you're blushing because your stomach growled?!'_

She rose her head and noticed the lurking smile in Krycek's eyes.

" I didn't know that you're such a stay-at-home" she remarked coldly

If she didn't know any better she could swear that he blushed.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Scully's apartment_

"Scully? Are you here?" Mulder cried out entering a flat with his gun draw out

After he had tried , without success by nearly an hour, to reach her by phone,he'd give up new case and had caught the first plane to Washington.

But it looked like that he's too late.

" Shit!" he exhorted checking the empty apartment.

He'd found already the body of the agent and the policeman which were supposed to guard Scully he'd also found her gun but there was no trace of his partner.

He took out the phone pressed a few buttons "Sir, it's Scully..."

----------------------------------------------

_Somewhere in Washington_

"We can't find her!" the tall man ended his report for the boss

"Follow her partner, he'll lead you straight to her. We can't let her survive, understood?!"

The stake was too high, Dana Scully simply had to die.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**SOOOOO???????????????  
WHAT DO YOU THINK??????????????  
PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
PRETTY PLEASE:):):):):)**


	9. Chapter 9

_A.N. Thank you Regurgitos Histericos for you review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Scully opened her eyes and stretched. One look on the dim room assured her that yesterday's events hadn't been a bad dream.

She sighed and moved out from bed.

The only good thing was that her ankle stopped aching so much, the ice and ointment from the medicine cabinet had to have an effect.

Scully combed her tangled up hair with her fingers and peeked at her watch, it was already afternoon, she'd slept the entire morning .

Quietly she came up to the door and stopped listening. There's complete silence.

Gently she turned the doorknob but the door were locked.

" Damn it!" she cursed hitting it with a fist, she remembered clearly that yesterday after supper Krycek had simply thrown her into the room ignoring all her questions and insults and he'd left without locking up the door! That bastard had had to do it when she'd fallen asleep.

She glanced around the room. For a moment she could almost see herself breaking bed into pieces and opening the door with them, but she shook daydreams off, she had a better chance to permeate by the wall than breaking at least one board off.

With a sigh she sat down on the bed with her knees pulled under her chin .

She still couldn't figure out Krycek's behavior, that guy was like a riddle but what confused her the most was the fact that indeed he'd save her life. But what purpose did he have in that? Why did he risk? For her? For Mulder?

" Hungry?" the object of her mussing had noiselessly opened the door and now he stood there in hands holding something what looked and smelled like roasted chicken.

Scully lifted her eyebrows in amazement, as she'd seen yesterday there'd been only cans of the bean in the kitchen.

" Chicken?" she asked following him into the second room

Alex shrugged his shoulders

"I preferred not to listen to a another series of complaints about the bean" he stated "yesterday it lasted for about 15 minutes , today most probably you would try to say it twice longer"

Scully tighten her lips,it's not her fault that since childhood she's not been able to stand bean.

" There is also coffee" he handed her a mug and almost smiled seeing how, without previous suspicions she took a sip.

" Don't be to happy" she remarked putting the mug away and reaching for a chicken "all is the same, give me the gun and I'll smash your skull !"

Krycek only smiled widely and then his phone ringed.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Skinner put the dossier on the desk and took of his glasses. He'd spent whole night searching for his missing agent, and still had nothing. It's almost like she'd disappeared in thin air.

" Sir?" Mulder came in" the transmitter works, we are locating her "

Skinner nodded and handed him dossier.

Mulder opened it and took out a few secretly made photographs.

" The first one is a right-hand of the family, an expert of finishing tough cases, the rest works with him" Skinner started pinching the peak of his nose "Luke Candem, former mercenary , he worked for anyone who could pay him"

Mulder examined the figure on the photograph more carefully . Tall man in dark sunglasses, excellent suit, slightly grayish hair. A regular businessman.

" They're taken in Washington two days ago" Skinner completed

"Then he's the one behind it " Mulder concluded

"Unfortunately, we must find her fast, what about this transmitter?" Skinner asked getting up

" We're settling coordinates "Mulder returned papers Skinner nodded

" Does Scully know that she have a bug? " he suddenly asked

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Scully put the mug back on the table as she looked at Krycek talking to the phone. His smile disappeared and there was something cold in his eyes, it's like his whole posture changed. Something was very much not right.

Krycek dropped the phone into the pocket and with rapid pace approached the table.

Without a word he grabbed her wrist and with one move took of her watch.

" Hey!" Scully shouted but he already concentrated on the small gold object stored in his hands

" What are you doing with...?! " Scully's outburst died out in her throat when Krycek showed her what exactly was inside her watch. Transmitter.

Scully didn't even protest when Krycek threw it against the wall.

" Bloody Mulder!" Alex growled and Scully remembered how, just a week ago she'd found Mulder playing with her favorite timer.

Krycek didn't even have to reach for binoculars, two black cars were very well visible among the trees.

" Fuck!" Scully exhorted and Krycek rapidly caught his jacket from a chair.

" Move" he snapped at her moving aside chest of drawers and uncovering an entry to the cellar.

_' Mulder, I swear that if I survive this, you and I will have a long "nice" conversation about meaning of the privacy'_ she promised silently following Krycek through the corridor .

It looked like a getaway passage.

_' Figures, rats live in tunnels'_ she thought bitterly but quickly stopped her thoughts , that particular rat was her only chance to get out of that mess.

Krycek slided open something in the wall and they're finally outside.

They're about 300 meters from the house, in the depths of the forest.

Krycek released the safety catch on his gun seeing two black vans stopping in front of the house.

Scully looked out from behind the tree. All men had heavy weapon. They didn't come to negotiate.

" Let's go!" Krycek gripped her arm but Scully stopped him

" What?! "he asked " You want to wait for them?!"

" Shhh "she lifted one finger up" listen "

Now both of them could hear it . Helicopter.

Krycek groaned "You really know how to piss of people, don't you?"

Scully couldn't help but agree "Tell me about it..."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**SO?????????????**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	10. Chapter 10

_A.N. THANK YOU **pitfire 52101** for your review:):):):):):)_

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Both froze.

The helicopter flew right above them.

Low enough to notice infrared camera on it . With an equipment like that they're able to track them anywhere by their body temperature.

Scully clenched her fists. Their chances faded with every moment.

Krycek turned his eyes onto men by the cars.

Four of them disappeared inside the house, rest stayed outside.

If they were supposed to escape there was their chance.

" Let's go!" he whispered grasping Scully's arm

This time she obeyed without the word.

They retreated slowly, all the time listening of sounds of their pursuit.

The whir of approaching helicopter for the second time disrupted the silence of the forest.

Both understood that the time of creeping had passed.

"Run!" Krycek shouted pushing Scully before himself " to the rocks!"

Scully felt branches cutting her forehead and cheeks and her feet slipping on the damp earth, her ankle throbbing painfully, but the worst was that no matter how fast they ran she could hear pursuit getting closer.

They reached the rocks safely and Scully based her hands on her knees catching her breath. Krycek cautiously looked out.

Assassins moved almost imperceptible, but his practiced eye easily noticed their silhouettes.

" They are surrounding us"he said hiding behind the rock again and trying to find a way out of this.

He knew that they couldn't ran anymore.Although Scully didn't say a word he clearly saw a pain in her eyes. Her ankle had to hurt like hell, still she refused to admit it.

She shook her head and looked around searching for the inspiration.

If they surrounded them they'd shoot them dead as ducks.

The first bullets crashed against rock behind which they sheltered them self and Scully instinctively bent her head feeling small pebbles and dust crumbling on her. After those first bullets next fell off .

Krycek'd waited for a moment before he stuck his neck out. He sent two bullets toward assailants. The groan of pain assured them that at least one reached it goal.

" Give me a gun!" Scully demanded stretching her hand out

Krycek looked at her carefully. His mind in a flash pondered all possibilities.

With the gun she was much more dangerous to him, but far safer herself .

Without hesitation he reached for his spare glock.

" Don't waste bullets" he muttered

Next shots flow through the air. Assailants almost closed the circle around them.

Only one way remained for them, exactly how Krycek predicted . They had to lose that bloody helicopter.

" At my sign run straight to those trees" he whispered pointing the tight group about 500 meters further "and jump into the river you find behind it"

Scully nodded , icy water would make impossible for the helicopter to track them.

" Now!" Krycek yelled straighting up and focusing their opponents attention on himself.

Scully dashed off in hands gripping her weapon. sliding she hit the cover of trees and turned her head.

Her mind told her to escape when she had a chance but she couldn't leave him like that.

She didn't want to wonder where from those emotion came or analyze them. She knew only that she had to help him.

She aimed and shot screaming "Alex, run!"

Krycek for a split second freeze to the spot too surprised to react. He didn't expect it. But the view of shooting Scully assured him that it's not a dream. She really gave him a shield. He didn't know whether he's grateful, or angry that she hadn't listened to him.

" I told you to jump into the river" he growled when he ran up to her side

" You're welcome" she snapped back

Bullets broke their exchange.

Both, forgetting about the quarrel jumped straight to icy lathering water.

In the distance they managed to hear the thud of explosion.

_' Fuck!'_ Krycek swore _' I really liked that house!' _

_'Wonderful!_' Scully clenched her teeth, shivering _'what now?!'_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Anything?" Skinner asked looking around the ruins.

It looked like only an hour had passed since the explosion .

" They found the watch" Mulder whipped his eyes "it's inside"

"Body?" Skinner asked swallowing hard

" No "Mulder answered

" Where did she go? Why didn't she get in touch with us?" Skinner asked with frustration hitting the roof of the car

Mulder didn't answer.

The trope ended. And he hadn't a clue where to look for his partner.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

**SO???????????????**

**PLEASE TELL ME:):):):)::):)**


	11. Chapter 11

_A.N. Sorry for delay, but my PC crash down!_

_ I hate comp viruses!_

_ Hope you'll like that new chappy:)_

* * *

Scully felt her strength running out.The only thing what helped her maintain on the surface was her willpower. She couldn't let herself to look weak. Years of the work in FBI had taught her that showing any weakness is a mistake. Krycek looked around. He couldn't hear helicopter anymore and as far as he could tell there were on sight of chase on the banks. For a moment they were safe.

Now they only had to get out out of icy water, dry off and find the way out of that mess.

_' Piece of cake '_ he thought ironically.

He looked at his companion and his harsh gaze unexpectedly softened. She looked dreadful with hair stuck to the face , blue shivering in the cold lips and red nose, but her eyes still spoke distinctly I -am - an- FBI- agent- and-don't- you- dare- mess-up-with- me .

And Krycek has always valued power of the spirit above strength of the body. The body can fail you, but if you have the nature of the warrior nothing will break you. And Scully even with her petite figure was definitely a warrior .

He pointed her a not very steep bank .

Scully nodded with relief. Above all else she wanted to get out of that cold depths.

Krycek shook his head in astonishment seeing how in spite of her exhaustion she's trying to swim length separating them from the shore on her own. Pride and obstinacy he could respect. The extreme stupidity was a other matter. Ignoring her angry eyes without thinking he embraced her waist with left arm and pulled her while rhythmically moving the right one.

Scully didn't have time get angry. After a bit she was laying on the ground gasping for breath.

Krycek shook her arm.

"Don't a get too comfortable" he ordered „ we must go".

Scully swore. Her leg was making every move a misery and she was so dreadfully freezing that for sure her rattling teeth was heard in rays of a mile.

"Not far from here is a small bower" Krycek extended a hand offering t help "there we'll rest "

Scully ignored his outstretched hand and slowly rose from the ground.

„Lead the way" she said

Alex withdrew his hand and turned. Since she didn't want his help he wouldn't force her.

-- --

"Mulder they found something!" Skinner shouted hanging up and turning to the upset agent.

„ Scully? They found her?" Mulder asked with hope

„ No" Skinner denied „ but a day ago she's seen at a petrol station a few miles from here"

Mulder waited in silence for the continuation. Something told him that what he'd hear wouldn't appeal to him .

"Witnesses testified that she was in men company" Skinner completed.

Mulder's face spoke of utter amazement.

„I'm guessing that you don't know who could that be" Skinner correctly interpreted his silence

Muller shook his head.

" Any cameras on the station?" he asked

" No, it's small station and witnesses only remember that he was high and wore a baseball cap" Skinner answered rubbing his forehead with right hand.

Mulder's shoulders fell. He looked around. The burn out ruins sadly marked the last trace which remained after Scully.

-- --

Dana didn't have a clue how long they had wandered around forest. At the beginning she'd tried to remember direction and landmarks, but soon the only thing she could focus was putting another step.

'_ I won't fall down '_ she thought clenching her teeth and forcing aching muscles to next effort.

It didn't escape Alexa who tried to walk more and more slowly and more and more often peeked at her afraid that in a minute she would collapse.

' What a stubborn woman! It would kill her if she asked for help?! '

_' And who exactly should she ask for the help, you? Have you already forgotten who you are? '_

' One thing is certain she prefers to graze rather than ask for help and it's stupidity!'

_'So slow down a bit , after all you lost them a long time ago '_

' We lost them for now '

But still Alex slow down a bit.

" It's here" he said after a bit pointing at the microscopic bower fully hidden in the limbs of trees "earlier hunters used it, now nobody come here anymore"

„ How many hiding place do you have here?" Scully asked coming up to the ladder.

"I prefer to be prepped" he answered standing up right behind her and monitoring her climbing.

Inside the bower looked as poorly as from the outside but a fact that she could sit down was enough for Scully.

She put her back against the wall and closed her eyes.

„ How's your leg?" Krycek asked crouching down beside

Scully shrugged

" I will last until you take me back home" she answered moving it a little .

It hurt.

Krycek shook his head.

„ At the moment there's no chance for that" he responded gearing up for the outburst

"What the heck is wrong with you?!" Dana yelled angry „ what purpose you have in prisoning me?!"

Krycek didn't answer.

„ Listen" Scully tried to stay calmly " thanks for saving life, it's true you helped me, but now I really can come back to Washington"

" You don't have a clue who in the FBI works for of them and who's not" he gave „ coming back like that you become a living target"

Scully felt her calmness worm out

" It's my life and my business!" she snapped „ nobody appointed you to be my guardian angel"

_' Sure, nobody except for my crazy mind '_ Alex remarked ironically

„You forgot about Mulder's life and Skinner's, if they got on the fire line" he cocked an eyebrow „ do you really you wish to risk that?"

Scully went quiet shaking her head with resignation and she embraced herself.

It was getting more and more cold.

Krycek came up to one of walls and took from the cleverly concealed locker-put the leather jacket .

" Here „ he said tossing it to her

„You can show it!" Scully snapped

"Rattling of your teeth can be heard in Washington " he noticed „ but since you prefer body heat, I'll grant your wish" .

Scully muttered something incoherent in the reply and covered herself tightly with the jacket.

Krycek laughed up it sleeve and sat down opposite her in order to observe their surroundings.

„ I have enough of running" Scully announced firmly

„ The feeling is mutual" he answered „ but from of now one we would be hunters, not hunted"

Scully looked at him amazed

„ So we are coming back to Washington?" she asked

Krycek nodded

'But you are staying with me till I finish it '

_' Or maybe a little longer?'_

'Shut up ! '

Scully closed eyes completing a plan of action. In Washington it would be easier for her to slip.

She started cautiously searching for the weapon which she had stuck in her belt.

"I took it out when we walked through the forest" Krycek showed her missing gun "I thought it was to heavy for you „

"Bastard" Scully stated

Krycek let it drop.

" Rest, we have a good few kilometers ahead of us before we reach the car"

„ Wonderful, just wonderful" she groaned but obediently closed her eyes.

Only now Krycek took the liberty of lowering his guard.

'_ It's close, way too close. Next time we may not have so many luck '_

' There won't be next time!' he looked at the small gun of which he deprived Scully 'I will take care of them'

_'You were supposed to ask her why she rescued instead of running'_

'I had'

_'Are you afraid that she will say what you want to hear and you won't know what to do or that she won't say what you want and you will lose the last shreds of dignity?' _

Krycek looked at sleeping Scully.

' Both' he admitted.

**SOOOO??**

**PLEASE TELL ME:)**


	12. Chapter 12

„ At last!Civilization!" Scully muttered at the sight of the way emerging from behind trees.

From the moment when Krycek had woken her up it right before daybreak they had walked uninterruptedly fudging at times to mislead possible pursuit.

The only reason she went obediently and without complaining was that they were coming back to Washington. That and the fact that he had both guns.

Krycek stopped suddenly and Scully ran straight into his back .

„ Whoa" she growled holding on his waist for the sake of fairness .

Krycek in a flash turned in the place anxious that she'd noticed pursuit.

Together with his move Scully's hand transferred toward his stomach until it came across something wet.

„ OK?" Krycek asked lightly touching her shoulders when he was sure that apart from them there was no one else around.

Scully raised her eyes and realizing suddenly how close they're standing took a step backward.

„ I'm, but you're not" she stated showing him her hand.

Her fingers were smeared with blood.

„ Your wound opened" she stated rather than asked, her eyes already found on his dark sweater a place saturated with blood.

Krycek merely shrugged

" We have more important things t worry about" he answered and turned ready to move.

Scully rapidly grasped his shoulder and kept him in place.

„ Are you crazy?! Let me look at it "

Krycek smirked

" I didn't know Dana that you care so much about my well-being " he murmured huskily .

Scully blinked hearing his tone

" If you prefer to bleed to death that's your choice" she snapped letting his shoulder go" you will do world and me a large favor! "

That hurt. She reminded him that indeed in this world there wasn't anybody who would mourn his death, however there was many who would be glad which it.

Trying not to show his feelings he recommended briefly

"Wait here, I'll go find a car" he pointed at the standing near by buildings.

Scully's eyes winded at the sound of his cold and impersonal voice . From the beginning of this crazy adventure he'd never talked to her that way. She realized that she'd had to hit some weak point with her earlier comment.

_' Who would have thought that Alex Krycek has weak points '_

"Then you will be able to play Florence Nightingale" he added quickly seeing her amazed face hoping that this would distract her attention from his stumbling.

Last what he needed right now was Dana Scully analyzing his emotions.

"For your information I am a doctor not a nurse!" she growled obviously irritated

Alex smirked slowly going toward farms.

_' Who would have thought that pressing Scully's buttons and hacking her off could be so much fun '_

„UGH!This arrogant...!" she rumbled sinking on the ground.

--

Krycek without the problem opened the door of the van which he found in the barn and in 15 seconds he fastened cables together.

_' Not bad '_ he praised himself cautiously driving out .

He didn't have to worry about the noise because he knew that in this time of the year there was nobody around.

With ease he drove up to Scully and opened the door on the side of the passenger.

„ Climb in" Scully doubtfully looked at the vehicle which looked like 50 years old. Green paint which at one time had to coat the whole mask now constituted only colorful small stains in rust.

„ It's the best I could find" Alex remarked with defensive tone

_'Stop! You are defending yourself because you couldn't find better vehicle for her?! '_

_' No!'_

_' Sure… '_

" Let's hope it'll last till Washington " Scully noticed getting inside .

"Raise your sweater" she demanded warning him with a glance not to make any humorous comments. Krycek slowly raised his sweater, alert, because he wasn't accustomed to receive an aid. Scully swallowed up at the sight of his wound . It looked like that since she had fixed it in her flat nobody with a medical knowledge had looked at it.

With quick movements she took out her torn up to pieces undervest which she'd prepared earlier and pressed it to his side. Krycek in silence handed her first-aid kit he'd taken out from the locker.It was almost empty except of the bandage and a few sticking plasters.Dana secured the dressing with the bandage so that it didn't move and gently ran her hand over it .Krycek's stomach muscles tensed up instinctively.

Scully tear her hand away scowling at herself and moved toward the door .

„ It'll do" she stated turning away her head in order to hide the blush.

Alex Krycek had an ABS to die for.

"Close your eyes and try to catch some sleep" Krycek suggested

Scully sent him suspicious and vigilant glance.

He raised his hands up in the conciliatory gesture

" No tricks, I promise" he assured

Scully leaned her head against the seat.

Soon her eyelids fell and breathing calmed. She fell asleep.

The sudden turn on the road moved her sleeping figure closer to him and her head lied against his shoulder.

Alex looked at her red hair scattered against his arm. Sleeping in that position Scully would surely wake up with badly stiff neck.

Not wondering any longer he raised his arm and embraced shoulders , so her head resisted on his chest.

_' That's nice'_

_'Yeah'_ he thought not wanting to consider a significance of his gesture.

Instead of it he preferred to focus on his job. The plan itself was simple. He was going to track, corner and take down a man who was after Scully.

* * *

**SO?? IF YOU LIKE THEN HIT THE BUTTON AND TELL ME ABOUT IT:):):)**


	13. Chapter 13

_A.N. I know that it's been ages since the last upd, I'm sorry for that:)_

_ Thanks to all who still have a faith in me and urged me to write another part!!!!!!!! _

_ Thanks for all reviews:)_

* * *

Scully opened her eyes and raised her head looking around. She 's alone in the car, parked in the small gloomy street, covered with the old leather jacket which Krycek had given her previous day. She blinked several times in order to chase away remains of her dream.

_'So it wasn't a nightmare, after all'_ she thought wondering whether they were already back in Washington.

„ Come on" Krycek opened the side door and Scully immediately jumped upright hitting her head in the process „ Christ! You could have warned me" she muttered rubbing her aching head. Corners of his mouth twitched involuntary upon hearing that.

" Don't you dare!" Scully warned him seeing them rising more and more. Last thing that she needed right now was Alex Krycek mocking her.

He merely shrugged and opened the door more widely „ Come on" he urged

Scully come out from the car and checked her surroundings. They were in the city. That she was certain. No forest smelt of smog and wastes. But if it was Washington then, she certainly didn't know that neighborhood. The lane was grim, redeemed with overfilled containers of garbage which moved around and squealed from time to time .

_' Rats! '_ Scully thought annoyed _'great, just great, hit-men didn't manage to kill me, but instead of it I will be eaten by rats!'_

Krycek pulled her to the completely wrecked fire stairs hanging about a meter above the street.

" You gotta be kidding?!" Scully looked at the hanging structure sceptically. It looked as if someone constructed it using matches and all it needed was a blast of wind to break up into pieces.

„They are safe, now climb up" Krycek muttered trying to look on everything but her. During the drive he'd managed to convince himself that showing any emotions in front of her would be a mistake. Scully already knew too much about him. And when she would leave him and go back to Mulder both would use her knowledge to catch him. He didn't intend to let it happened, he couldn't afford being manipulate by her.

" I think that's enough! We are back in DC and I am going straight to the bureau!"Scully announced definitely withdrawing from him.

Krycek finally snapped. He saw firsthand where lowering his guard took him! Scully was already manipulating him! And he, like the little love-sick puppy was doing everything to satisfy her. What a fool! He's been sacrificing himself for the woman who hated him with passion, for the women blindly devoted to his biggest enemy! Krycek grinded his teeth at the thought of Mulder. He strongly grasped her arm and forcefully pulled her to him. His eyes narrowed looking at her suddenly pale face, he sneered at sight of desire to escape clearly written in her expressive eyes.

_'She won't get away that easy! ! Alex Krycek isn't some fool in love to be played with! '_

Scully involuntarily cry out when his fingers tightened on her shoulder with bone-crushing force.

" I said climb up!" he growled threateningly.

Scully immediately cursed her own stupidity. Recent events dulled her. She actually believed that Krycek was able to behave like a civilized man that indeed he wanted to help her. She forgot with whom she was dealing. Alex Krycek was ruthless murderer who without hesitation would kill both her and Mulder.

Without another word, she stretched her hands and got a hold on metal steps in order to pull herself up .

Krycek let her go seeing that she's not going to object again and in silence watched her attempts .

Scully shivered feeling his huge hands on her hips, which, without effort raised her higher, so she's able to stand on the step. She ignored his help and continued the climbing in silence, only occasionally giving a hiss of pain when she put to much pressure on her ankle. She wasn't ready for another confrontation with Krycek, pain in her shoulder, a reminder of what he was capable to do, was too intense.

'_Congratulations! Great job! You should hit her for the better effect!'_

_'Go to hell!'_

Krycek, seeing that Scully managed to climb quickly checked everything. Their car was completely invisible among all of junk lying around. He could leave it there.

_' No! I won't go to hell and no I won't shut up! You can be proud of yourself! Frightening defenseless woman! Marvelous! '_

_' Scully isn't defenseless!'_ Krycek began climbing. They had to access the 4 floor.'_ She's far from defenseless!'_

_' Right, armed she's surely not. But now and here? What are her chances against you? Just think about it! What kind of threat she for you? '_

Krycek looked for a moment at the small figure above him

_' Huge'_ he admitted.

Scully stopped when stairs ended and waited for Krycek. She fought the need to rub her hurting shoulder, she didn't want to give him satisfaction of knowing that he managed to hurt her.

Krycek passed her without a word on the small landing and pushed planked window.

A hole,enough for a person to get through appeared.

" Welcome to Washington" he said.

---------------

„ What's your problem?!" Candem irritably punched his desk with both fists looking at men standing in front of him, they were professionals therefore it was hard to believe that they'd failed „ how difficult is to kill one women ?!"

„ There's someone with her" one of men responded

" You want me to believe that you are afraid of some FBI agent?!" Candem growled „ He's not FBI" a woman's voice sounded.

All of them watched the newest occupant of the room.

" What do you mean?"

Men breathed in relief seeing that this woman got Candem's attention. Amanda Parker with confident pace passed standing in the middle of the room assassins and stopped beside Candem handing him a file of photos " Looks like agent Scully got herself a bodyguard ."

Candem looked through photographs. All were indistinct.

„ Who is he?"

" We're searching " Parker stated „ at the moment we only know that he's not FBI, because the bureau is looking for her too"

„ I want his name" Candem ordered coldly "and you" he turned to men "go and bring me Scully's head!"

* * *

**HOPE YOU LIKE IT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	14. Chapter 14

**A.N. BIG THANK YOU TO MY REVIEWERS: NONEXISTENT ENITY, KATE2310, CAP'N PIRATE MONKEY, MISERYISABUTTERFLY, SPRITA AND BECKY!!!!**

**YOUR WORDS GAVE ME A KICK TO KEEP WRITING:):)::):):):):):):)**

**THANK YOU!**

* * *

Amanda Parker had been working hard to get were she was today. Born in slums of Mexico she quickly understood that being a step ahead was only way to survive. Her parents gave her away when she's five and since that streets become her home. Cold and ruthless professional was loyal to one person only- her direct boss Candem. Now standing on front of him once again she was going to prove that twenty years ago he hadn't made a mistake giving a chance to a minor murderess. Dana Scully and her mysterious protector were already dead

* * *

Since the confrontation at the bottom of stairs Krycek and Scully haven't utter a word to each other. After crawling out of the window into the dulled room she immediately went as far as she could from him and sat down by the wall with her arms wrapped tightly around knees, she didn't even look at him. Meanwhile Krycek occupied himself trying to find their hunters. Using his cell, witch thankfully survived the wild chase trough the forest, he got in touch with his source. Now all he had to do was wait for information about Candem's address.

However after last two hours of absolute silence he become irritated . He peeked at Scully. She sat in the same position looking as an image of calmness but he wasn't fooled by that. She was pissed . When their gazes met Dana in a flash turned away her head.

_' What did you expect? Smile? After you acted like the Neanderthal?! '_

Krycek winced. He wasn't going to apologize since he was convinced that his reaction was rather justified given the circumstances, but that silence was frustrating.

Why the hell she had to be so stubborn?! OK, maybe, _just maybe_ he overreacted a little bit but still, he had gone through a lot during those 48 hours in turns clashing with Scully and her saving her hide while running between flying bullets. And of course he'd lost one of his houses because of her! Even saint wouldn't have been able to keep up with a roller coaster like that, and he was far from being called saint!

Her body was numb from sitting in the same position for so long and silence was making her crazy, but her pride didn't let her to yield. So she waited and observed trying to figure out if Mr Hyde transformed into Dr Jekyll. His outburst outside had really horrified her and she would prefer not to deal with Krycek's dark side ever again.

Alex peeked one more time at her hunched form. Sitting on the hard floor for such long time had to be pretty inconvenient by now.

"Maybe you should stretch a bit. You must be hurting " he suggested turning to face her.

Scully looked at him strangely.

_'Welcome back Dr Jekyll'_ she thought sarcastically

„ I am fine" she answered curtly in her mind sending him and his concern to hell.

Krycek shook his head hearing that obvious lie. They were back at the beginning. He should be satisfied but for some incomprehensible reasons suddenly he felt a desire to revoking the understanding they'd managed to gain during their crazy flight through forest.

" I liked that old house. It was one from my favorite hideouts" he began casually

He offered her an olive branch by slightly revealing himself. Now it only depended on her whether to accept or deny his proposals of reconciliation. He wasn't going to grovel. Alex Krycek has never been groveling. Never. No matter what. He simply wished to turn back time, that's all

Dana shrugged without the word choosing to ignore his confession. It's been the poorest attempt of the apology she's ever heard. Heck, even Mulder's numerous pitiful attempts of apology compared to that seemed to be a poetic oratorio.

Krycek felt as if she punch him in the gut. For the first time in a very long time he honestly tried to make things better with somebody and she wasn't even going to give him a chance. Sure, guys like him didn't get second chances but despite everything somewhere at the bottom of his dark soul lurked a spark of hope. He thought that she was different .His mistake obviously.

Dana groaned seeing the look in his eyes before he managed to hide it. She felt as if she kicked the defenseless puppy. Cursing her own stupidity, naivety and too soft heart when it come to deal with complete bastards she swallowed and said „ Then I have to say that you have very strange taste. That house was a hovel"

Krycek almost smiled upon hearing that. She accepted.

„ All those trees, peace and quiet," he gave his reasons

„ Worms and lack of civilization " Scully retorted rolling her eyes She didn't forgive him nor started to trust him . Absolutely not. She knew, that Mr Hyde was still there, under the mask of Dr. Jekyll, however she could acknowledge his effort. It wasn't an apology but she had a sneaky suspicion that it's all she could ever expected from Krycek.

„ It wasn't that bad" Krycek contradicted only for the sake of the argument, it's fun quarreling with Scully, especially when she was turning all red and her hair was flying around her face.

"Sure, it's pure heaven, except few problems like murderers, explosions and a bloody helicopter" Scully stated ironically

„ Ha! But all of that was a part of your priceless civilization !" Krycek said triumphantly.

Scully tried to hide her smile seeing his smug expression. He was really proud to win their little skirmish.

„ So if you think that one was heaven you certainly fell in love with the cottage in south Norway" Krycek's next word hung between them.

Scully looked at him suspiciously. Surely he didn't intend to drag her to Norway?!

Krycek felt like slapping himself. He barely avoided giving away the location of his home. There had to be something seriously wrong with him, absolutely no one knew about that one, it's his place, his refuge!

A signal of incoming message broke the prolonging silence . Krycek's informer sent him Candem's address.

„ That was quick" Scully commented

„ Too quick" Krycek murmured

* * *

Rick „ Rico" Luz has never been one of the trusted ones. Candem- like the old fool he was- used to say that Rico wasn't good enough, smart enough,that his place was on the streets. No, Candem preferred to surround himself with people like Parker. Rico spat with disgust. He was reduced to being one of Parker's lads and hated it with passion. But two years ago Rico's luck finally changed. He had a new boss now.

And his boss gave him very specific instructions. Rico smiled watching Candem and Parker, his hand on the gun. Very specific instruction indeed.

* * *

Parker ended the conversation and smirked.

"You know where she is" Candem stated

" Have ever failed you boss? " Parker answered" I know where is, who is keeping her company and what their next move will be" Parker chuckled

„ Get the men" Candem ordered, but Parker shook her head" There's no need for it, Scully and her protector are on their way to us."

" So we have to prepare a welcome committee for them."

* * *

**REVIEW?**


End file.
